Roper
, also known as Rowper or Lopar in some translations, is a recurring minor enemy throughout the Double Dragon series, often appearing alongside Williams. Appearances ''Double Dragon In the arcade version of the original ''Double Dragon, Roper is the second most recurring minor enemy in the game, next to Williams himself. He has short black hair and wears a shirtless vest with matching colored pants and spiked shoulder pads. Like Williams, Roper appears in a variety of different outfit colors and skin tones, which changes with each stage. His fighting style is not much different from Williams', the main difference being that Roper can not only wield all the same weapons that Williams uses (the baseball bat, the throwing knife and the dynamite stick), but he can also lift and throw heavy objects such as oil drums, packaging boxes and rolling stones at the player. Roper exclusively wields heavy objects in the NES and Game Boy ports, which only appear when he is around. However, in the Mode B minigame in the NES version, he can also wield a tonfa when two players are competing. His techniques consists primarily of jabs and a back spin kick. Player 1 controls the Roper in the blue outfit, while Player 2 controls the one in the green outfit. In the Master System port, Roper retains the ability to use bats, knives and dynamites, but can no longer lift heavy objects like he does in the other versions. ''Double Dragon II: The Revenge In the arcade version of ''Double Dragon II: The Revenge, Roper wears the same outfit he has in the first game, but now has scruffy beard and wears an eye patch, giving him a pirate-like appearance. His only new techniques in this game are the back kick and the shovel throw. In the NES version, Roper more closely resembles his self from the first game, lacking the beard and eye patch he had in the arcade version. He no longer throws heavy objects, but instead wields incendiary bombs and boomerangs. The boomerang is an exclusive weapon that cannot be taken away from him by the player. ''Super Double Dragon In ''Super Double Dragon, Roper is a head-swap of his partner Williams. He wears a bandanna featuring a Japanese flag, along with a shirtless white vest and pants. His fighting style is almost identical to Williams', aside from the addition of a slide kick. The darker skin variants of Roper tend to carry weapons. Mission 5 introduces variants in light green clothing who tend to carry oil drums and large rocks. There's also a rare variant who wears a yellow vest and purple camouflage pants (matching Williams' standard colors) who appears in Mission 3. ''Battletoads/Double Dragon '''Lopar' is a shirtless bandanna-wearing thug who confronts the player throughout Level 5, Missile Mayhem, which is set atop a giant missile that is making its way toward Earth from outer space. His techniques include flying jump kicks, cartwheels and shuriken throws. Lopar's name comes from an alternate translation of the name "Roper" that appeared in the manuals for certain versions of the original Double Dragon - a result of the ambiguity that comes from transliterating foreign names or words rendered in Japanese. Despite this, Lopar appears to be more closely modeled after the Double Dragon II arcade incarnation of Williams, who also had a cartwheel move and threw knives. Oddly enough, the boss of Level 3, appropriately called Ropes 'N' Roper, is also called "Roper", although he is clearly intended to be Willy Mackey, the leader of the Black Warriors and arch-nemesis of the Lee brothers in the first two games (and their remakes). This discrepancy was likely the result of developer Rare not being very familiar with the Double Dragon storyline and characters. ''Double Dragon Advance Roper's design in ''Double Dragon Advance is relatively unchanged from his counterpart in the original arcade game, aside from gaining the ability to throw infinite knives and grenades. ''Double Dragon IV After the Lee brothers fight to the top of the Okada Tower in Japan, Shannon Okada escapes in a helicopter and the brothers beat information out of Rowper. He tells them to go to Rinka Kabukicho. Gallery Artworks and portraits Roper - 03.gif|'Roper's artwork used in most manuals for Double Dragon Roper - 07.jpg|'''Roper's artwork from the Master System manual for Double Dragon Roper - 08.png|'Ropers portrait from the ZX Spectrum manual for ''Double Dragon Chardd2nesropermug.gif|'Ropers portrait from the Famicom manual for ''Double Dragon II Roper - 09.png|'Ropers artwork from the ''Super Double Dragon manual SDD Roper Artwork.jpg|'Ropers portrait from the ''Return of Double Dragon manual Roper - 04.jpg|'Lopars artwork from the ''Battletoads/Double Dragon manual Rowper Beat Up Double Dragon IV.png|'Rowpers defeated dialog portrait in ''Double Dragon IV Sprites Roper - 01.png|''Double Dragon'' (arcade) Roper - 05.png|''Double Dragon'' (NES) Roper - 06.png|'Roper' in the "Mode B" versus game in Double Dragon (NES) Chardd2arcroper.gif|''Double Dragon II: The Revenge'' (arcade) Charroperdd2.gif|''Double Dragon II: The Revenge'' (NES) Charsddroper.gif|''Super Double Dragon'' LoparSpriteNES.png|''Battletoads/Double Dragon'' (NES) LoparSpriteSNES.png|''Battletoads/Double Dragon'' (SNES) LoparSpriteMD.png|''Battletoads/Double Dragon'' (Genesis) Trivia *Roper is named after John Saxon's character from the 1973 martial arts action film Enter the Dragon, although his name was translated as "Rowper" in the manual for the Famicom port of the original Double Dragon and reprints of it that were used for the manuals of other ports as well. *In Battletoads/Double Dragon, the names "Roper" and "Lopar" are assigned to two distinct enemies. The former is a misnamed Willy, while the latter apparently is the recurrent minor enemy from the Double Dragon franchise. **In addition, there's a third enemy called Guido who, given their physical similarities, could have been intended to take the place of Roper. If this was the case, then the enemy known as Lopar in that game could possibly have been intended to take the place of Williams, taking into account his characteristic cartwheel moves. *While Roper never appears in Double Dragon Neon, he is mentioned by the Tapesmith, who wonders out loud whatever happened to him. *Despite being a relatively recent game, Double Dragon IV retakes the name of "Rowper" for this character. Category:Humans Category:Male characters Category:Renegades Category:Shadow Warriors Category:Battletoads/Double Dragon enemies Category:Double Dragon enemies Category:Double Dragon II enemies Category:Double Dragon IV bosses Category:Double Dragon IV characters Category:Double Dragon (mobile) enemies Category:Double Dragon Advance enemies Category:Super Double Dragon enemies Category:Wander of the Dragons enemies